creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Pot
Basic Information Flower Pots are placeable brown cubic pots that can display flowers or other items, but only one suitable block, object or liquid, while reducing some of them in size for display. Flower Pots are basically smaller versions of Wood Planters with very little differences. Flower Pots are nearly 1 block in size, a little smaller than Wood Planters. Please note that Seeds and Saplings placed into Flower Pots will not grow there into Crops or trees! Instead they will be "preserved" for decoration. How to obtain You can craft Flower Pots yourself in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their crafting Recipe has been unlocked for free. Flower Pots cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable objects, Flower Pots can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of objects you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Flower Pots will be unlocked by: * creating or taking Adobe Bricks that can be made from Mud in a Forge (together with some Fuel) * crafting an Obsidian Mining Cell from Obsidian (bars), Stone Slabs made in a Processor, (blocks of) Bedrock, (blocks of) Magnetite and Mushrooms of any kind, and * crafting Adobe Walls from Adobe Bricks, Melted Wax, Stone Rods (made in a Processor) and either Canyonstone, Ruddy Canyonstone or Dark Canyonstone How to craft To craft 4 Flower Pots at once, you'll need: * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or obtained from Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor, and * 2 (blocks of) Adobe Bricks, made from Mud in a Forge How to use To use these decorative items, you will have to place and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. When placing Flower Pots, they do not require one block of free space above, but if there is a block or object directly over the Flower Pot, this might interfere with the display of the Flower Pot's content. Flower Pots can be fully rotated in all directions - even when they have been filled - by pressing and holding R (as the default key), pointing the crosshair cursor at Flower Pots and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. When activating a Flower Pot, its inventory window will open and you will see one empty slot that can be "filled" with one item that the Flower Pot will then display. You can name each Flower Pot like any storage object individually by clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a pen in the top right corner after activating the Flower Pot. You can type up to 30 characters into this array and confirm them with enter/return. You can also change permission settings for each Flower Pot by clicking on the padlock-icon 'shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the chest. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be permitted to access this pot and its content. Available permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "world builders" or "everyone". And on player claims: "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all containers and activatable objects are set to "builders" by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank can access your Flower Pots after you have placed them. This holds true either on your claim if you have placed the Flower Pot there, or otherwise on the gameworld. Claim permission ranks override world permission ranks. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these containers and can even take them away. You can set the permission level of your objects to "just me" (individually) instead to protect them. However please note that owners, admins and mods of the game-world can still access your stuff under certain circumstances. For more details, please refer to the article Permissions. By hovering your mouse cursor over the '''magnifying glass icon ' after activating the Flower Pot, you can view its Transfer History that lists the last 5 filling and removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the content of this container (slot). Not every kind of items can be put into a Flower Pot. When interacting with the Flower Pot your inventory window will be replaced by a window only listing suitable items to be placed into a Flower Pot that you currently carry in your inventory/bag, quickbar and equipment slots - mainly blocks, objects and liquids, but also "decoration items" like Pigsy Droppings or Arcstones. Liquids will appear like flat squares in Flower Pots that do not fill the Pot completely, but are animated looking like the liquid was constantly flowing. Activatable objects placed into a Flower Pot cannot be activated in there. Items that have been placed into a Flower Pot cannot be rotated either; they will always face in a fixed direction. You can transfer an item either by right-clicking on it in the list on the left side or by dragging and dropping an item(stack) with the left mouse button to the Flower Pot slot after having activated the Flower Pot. You can try to transfer more than one item with the usual keys/mouse button movements, but after you're done with such actions, still only one item of a stack will have been transfered to the Flower Pot. Please note that the list of placeable items is not fully correct. For example, Weapons are listed, but cannot be moved to Flower Pots. Beacons of any kind (including Healing Beacons) can be moved into the slot of a Flower Pot, but won't be displayed - the Flower Pot will appear empty. Most cubic blocks - natural and crafted ones, slabs, stairs, roofs, corner blocks, plants, seeds, seashells, explosives, fireworks, lamps, torches and other luminaires, storage containers, machines and devices, placeable industrial and medieval objects will be displayed in the Flower Pot a little smaller in size than the usual item or block would have when placed on the ground, similar to Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves and Placemats. However, some items will keep their full size. Flower Pots can only be picked up when they are empty (with no item in their slot). Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells any more to pick up Flower Pots that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in gameworlds) where your permission level is set low. If you had placed Flower Pots or storage containers of any kind onto a Creativerse game world '''before August 2016, you might have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to pull any of them anymore) and then place them again to gain access to all their new functions. Please note that placing Saplings, Queen Bees, Seeds or other growable items into a Flower Pot will not make any trees, beeswax nor crops grow from them. They are merely being "conserved" and displayed in this decorative furniture for adornment, no matter if they sparkle or not. They also cannot be fertilized when in a Flower Pot. In general, displaying objects are prone to cause displaying bugs in the list of placeable items and sometimes even cause certain items to be "stuck" in the inventory so that they can't be moved out, which requires relogging as a fix. Also some things might not be displayed correctly under certain circumstances, like liquids or newly implemented objects. Other than that, Flower Pots can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Displays and Blueprint When capturing a Blueprint, Flower Pots as well as all other displaying objects can be captured with all their items "inside". When players build this Blueprint and place the display container accordingly, all the items that have been put in the display containers by the creator of the Blueprint will be displayed automatically without having to be put in. However these displayed items will merely be "ghosts". It will only look like these items are actually in the container, but they are not. When activating such a display container, you can see that the items in the slots look different too to indicate this. You can not take such "ghost" items out of the displaying object, and if you replace them with actual items to your own liking, the Blueprinted "ghosts" will vanish and won't automatically resurface if you take the actual item/s out of the concerned display slot/s again. This has been designed by Playful in order to let players share the "look" of special items with other players so that the players building the Blueprint won't have to provide these items themselves, but can use them as decoration. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Display Category:Container